Nozomi
Nozomi is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a thin, golden bracelet and a blue dress, that features golden sleeves. While she is only a minor character in the manga, which features her on three pages total, she has a much larger role in the PC-FX game Kishin Douji Zenki - Vajura Fight. Her original manga self seems to be a few years older than her ingame counterpart and has longer hair, but her general appearance is the same. This is especially notable when the reader sees her face in page 22 right before she is eaten by Wawashi. Manga Nozomi makes her initial appearance at page 20 of Volume 4, when the Inugami Roh and the Shitennou have used a Hyouinomi to transform a man into the Hyouijuu Wawashi (a bipedal, mouse-like beast with horns, wearing armor). In this apperance, she wears what appears to be either a torn up lab coat or a bathrobe. When she reaches out for Roh and begs for help, he ignores her pleas. Roh then explains, that the desire of the man, who has been transformed by Wawashi's Hyouinomi, was to sleep with her and, that it can not become whole until it has absorbed her. Shortly afterwards, Wawashi attacks her from behind and chomps into her upper body. In the second next panel, he can be seen eating her gored remains. (not shown in the gallery below here due to rather graphic violence) When Wawashi attacks Roh, the latter shots a beam through the creature's chest, killing it immediately and getting hold of the Hyounomi, which he throws at Kokutei, who eats it while featuring a proud expression on his face. Ingame Second Intro Nozomi makes her first ingame appearance around the middle of Vajura Fight's second intro, which happens when the player starts a new game from the main menu. When Chiaki's phone starts ringing, she picks up, only to be greeted by a scared girl, who is caling her from a rather dark location. The girls turns out to be Nozomi, who is very scared and needs Zenki's and Chiaki's help. At first, she is only calling Chiaki with a mint colored telephone and standing around in the darkness, but around the end of her call two red eyes appear in the background. These later turn out to be those of a Hyouijuu called Wawashi. First Stage After the "Second Intro"-cutscene, the players chose their characters and the game starts properly. The scene cuts to a dimly lit shrine and Nozomi lying on the ground while being kicked over and over again by the Hyouijuu Wawashi, the latter who now makes his first, proper entrance. Luckily, her call for help was not in vain and Chibi Zenki and Chiaki soon appear at the shrine to save her. Nozomi is glad they are there and runs away from Wawashi and towards Zenki and Chiaki. Chibi Zenki takes the lead and faces Wawashi while Nozomi tells Chiaki about what happened and is comforted by the latter. Shortly afterwards, Zenki and Chiaki fight Wawashi. More content will be added soon... Gallery Manga Nozomi Wawashi English.png|Nozomi's appearance in Volume 4 of the manga is rather short lived, when a man transforms into the Hyouijuu Wawashi and lets out a fierce roar. Nozomi is visibly scared by this and reaches out for the Inugami Roh and calls out for help, but... Roh Wawashi English unfinished.png|...her pleas are ignored, as Roh states, that the Hyouinomi has to absorb her in order to become complete. Shortly afterwards, Wawashi attacks and kills her. Nozomi manga English.png|In the final panel before her death, the similarities between her manga and ingame selves' appearance become obvious. Ingame Second Intro Vajura Fight Game Start Intro animated by Zenki7.gif|Vajura Fight's second intro when booting up the game features Nozomi calling Chiaki for help, when she is being held captive and attacked by the Hyouijuu Wawashi. Nozomi Vajura Fight cutscene.png|Nozomi, as she appears in the second intro cutscene. This is the first time, she is seen in Vajura Fight. Ingame mugshots Nozomi saved mug Vajura Fight.png|Nozomi's mugshot from the beginning of the game when Chibi Zenki and Chiaki save her from Wawashi. Nozomi crying mug Vajura Fight.png|Nozomi's mugshot when she tells Zenki and Chiaki not to give up. Shortly afterwards, Nozomi dies. More mugshots will be added in the near future. Normal Mode Ending Nozomi scrolling Vajura Fight.png|Nozomi, as she appears in the scrolling ending screen that is shown when beating the game on normal mode. Nozomi normal ending Vajura Fight.png|The normal mode ending also features larger images of the characters, that appear on the left and the right sides of the screen. The third image shows Nozomi. Trivia Oddities * When Nozomi makes her initial appearance in the second intro, her dress features ruby sleeves, but when she reappears in the actual game play her dress suddenly features golden sleeves. ** The ending images also feature her dress with golden sleeves. ** While it first seems, that this might be that this is due color palette limitations of the PC-FX console, the console is actually stated to support 16.77 million colors, just like a PlayStation. Thus it is unknown, why the developers chose to change the color of Nozomi's sleeves like this. Thanks * Thanks to Gokimaru for writing this article. * Thanks to Semerone for... ** ...making the screenshot featuring Nozomi, as she appears in the ending from Vajura Fight. ** ...creating an English translation of the manga pages featuring Nozomi's manga counterpart. * Big thanks to Kirbyfan103 for adding many details about Nozomi to our Vajura Fight page, which in first place encouraged us to create this new Nozomi page. ** Until now Nozomi's name was unknown and she was only known as "the girl" from Vajura Fight, but thanks to Kirbyfan103 this has now changed. Category:Stubs Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Good